Turian Empire
The Turian Empire (known as the "Aurelian Empire" to the turians themselves) is a collection of extra-solar territories which exist under the jurisdiction of the Turian Hierarchy. The terms "Hierarchy" and "Empire" are often used interchangeably by alien cultures, albeit incorrectly. Whereas the empire is a geo-political entity, the Hierarchy refers to that entity's meritocratic system of governance. When wanting to refer to the empire's official leadership, one would instead refer to the "Council of Hierarchs", rather than using the names "Empire" or "Hierarchy". Culture Colonial Identity Despite adhering to a universal military doctrine, the turian Empire is an ethnically diverse entity. Each colony has its own unique cultural identity, expressed through its social traditions, language, art, music, fashion, and religious beliefs. While age-old rivalries between certain colonies still persist, they are all united by a single common cause. Since the end of the Unification War, the right to express one's cultural identity has been protected under turian law. When founding his new hierarchy, Aurelian made the point of emphasising the role which Palaven's hegemonising culture had played in alienating the colonies. Repressing the cultural diversity of colonial citizens created a hostile environment which ultimately caused them to break violently from Palaven's authority. To stop another schism from sundering the empire again, Aurelion decreed that every citizen have the right to their own cultural identity, so long as it did not interfere with performing one's duties to the state. This included the wearing of colonial tattoos on one's facial plating, a practice which has become a cornerstone of the greater imperial identity. Aurelion also decreed that no Palavenean may rule over a colony; only the natives of a colony could rise to the rank of colonial primarch. The reverse was also true; no colonial citizen could ever rule over Palaven. This compromise in sovereignty has successfully kept the peace almost three millennia. Aurelion was the last foreign ruler of Palaven, having been born on Macedyn. The Cause The Cause can be a difficult concept for non-turians to comprehend. Even the many client-species of the empire, like the volus, struggle to decipher its true meaning. But to the turians, The Cause is everything. At its core is the philosophical belief that the needs of the many must outweigh the needs of the few, no matter the cost. While in principle it is a noble concept, it can also be a brutal one. If a war demands that a million innocents must die so two million more can live, The Cause will always demand the former's sacrifice. In its most extreme forms, duty to The Cause can often paint the turians as a nation of expansionist warmongers who are completely apathetic to the value of individual lives. In truth, the turians are an extremely altruistic people. Their dedication to improving the lives of others can be seen in the structure of their society. The Council of Hierarchs instigates annual public works programmes. The construction and maintenance of these public works are then carried out by the empire's military forces, which every citizen between the ages of 15 and 30 must serve in some capacity. Such projects include the construction of schools, hospitals, parks and museums, entertainment venues, spaceports, powerplants, water treatment facilities, factories and refineries, and refuse recycling centres.